Ouran High School Host Club Next Generation
by Sanjiandserea
Summary: Have you ever thought man I wish a characacter of mine could Geton Ouran High School host club Here's your oppurtunity sign in on submission form and let the love roller coaster take off!Offical chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N):hi guys welcome to another of my next generation fics this time It's Ouran high school host club style!so send in those lovely characters as fallowed in my example as I start I do need at least six boys!

Name:Rosalie 'Rose' Baratino

Age:16

Gender:Female.

Height:5'8

Weight:115

Hair:Long raven goes to her tail bone when not suffed down her clothes or under a hat it gets really curly when it rains though.

Eyes:saphire blue.

Body:Curvy,busty,slender,tall, very small leg muscles and very tiny feet.

Skin:China doll color,basically pale(It's too hard for her to get a tan)

Realtives:Big Brother Leon and lives with him in an apartment who is a freshman in college so he's 3 years older than Rosalie.

Personality:Shy,timid,bashful,low self esteem,cute(but doesn't believe it),tomboyish,rebelious hard to make anger,nice,polite an quiet.

Likes:Sushi,cats,rainy days,roses,flowers,tea,not overly sweet cakes,heat,summer,cherry bkossoms,ramen,oden and motorcycling.

Dislikes:Snow,winter,big dogs,being in the dark,catty girls,being woke up to ealry,perverts and guys that think there all that.

Fears:Being alone in the dark and wolves.

Past:Her parents died in a tragic fire but Leon saved her wehn she was 12 from the fire and got a job to pay the rent thanks to a scholarship in art and getting straight A's she got enough money to go to Ouran it's the end of summer vacation wehn the story begins.

Paired Up:Yes please.

With:Who Funny romantic guy or anybody'll do.

Sexual oreintation:Staright.

So That's all i need guys please enjoy the fic oh yeah tip number 1 The more reviews I get the more encouraged I am so help me out and the story gets done fast!


	2. A day in the Life of Rosalie Baratino

(A/N):Hi guys welcome to chapter one of Ouran high school host club next generation.I still need some that are similair to Kyoya,Mori and Honey or anything else my maxiumum number of male hosts will be ten, just think of any type that could suit your character and you can always send in more than anyway let's get on with the important stuff: A day in the life of Rosalie Baratino!

We start in a small apartment in a tiny room if you were to look around in this room you would see a small twin sized bed with a green and blue squared quilt covering it,A dresser with a mirror on it,a large closet and a small cluttered looking desk diagonally in a corner.

-**RING RING RIN-**

An alarm buzzed just to be smacked on the third beep it was Rosalie's last day of Summer vacation an wanted to get in the habit of waking up on time.

Rosalie instantly grabs a small set of clothes with out looking at them and stumbbled into the bathroom started the hot water in the shower knowing it would take a good five minuets to get the hot water tank up and brushes her teeth and washes her face then instantly gets in her shower.

-fifteen minuets later-

Rosalie pokes her hand out and wraps a towel around herself ,dries hersel, and puts on undergarments she then begins dying her long raven locks with a towel,then her hair dryer and finally looks at what clothes she got.

Rosalie instantly pull on the black tank top with white sides with a small red star in the middle and then notes the bottom was a small dark black studded miniskirt with rinsestones on it and pulls that on then begins the process of stuffing her long dark hair down her tank top and goes back to her room.

Rosalie instantly goes under her bed and pulls out a large box with hats and all aorts of head gear and quickly gets a large black bandana that covers most of her hair up other than the ones on her neck.

The only reason Rosalie does this is because she's a tomboy but wants to have long hair and be able to prove that she is a girl and wouldn't fallow the steryotype tomboys need short hair to be tomboys.

Her elder brother Leon knocks on the door rudely.

"Shisuta-san(sister), could you get your ass outta the bathroom what ya gotta date or something?!" Leon yells at the bathroom door.

**-KA-WHACK-**

Rosalie pushed the door to the bathroom into Leon's nose.

"Leon how mant times do I have to tell you I'm probably never gonna get a date with a kunekawaii face like mine" she sighs depressedly.

"Oi You aren't kunekawaii,you are kawaii and why do you think boys never notice you all you wear is macho boyish stuff!" Leon shouts at Rosalie.

"I am kunekawaii! I am Kunekawaii, I AM A KUNEKAWAII OTOME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!" Rosalie shouts at her older brother.

Leon's emerald green eyes flash under his messy dark brown hair.

"No you are a SU-PA KAWAII OTOME,SU-PA KAWAII,SU-PA KAWAII WHETER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!" Leon shouts at his little sister.

If you don't understand what they're saying in japanese is Rosalie is calling herself kunekawaii which means uncute in japanese,otome means girl,when leon shouts su-pa kawaii he's saying super cute in japanese so it might look like Leon's really mean but he's trying to cheer up his neesan.(sister)

"Anyway neesan don't you have to go get your motorcycle ready for school I recommend buying snow tires seeing their probably cheap in late august, and don't you forget to pick up dinner!" Leon scolds his sister while going in the bathroom.

'Damn older brother,but he's right I do have to pick up quite alot before school starts and I go to Ouran geez and I'm so dirt poor I probably can't afford a girl's uniform,I've heard they changed the girls to sailor uniforms now pale purple color I think with a white blouse and pink ribbon bah too onnarashii(feminine)' Rosalie thinks to herself.

Rosalie goes outside to unhhok her motorcycle from the old chain link fence remembering her combination and hopping on it and ridng to a gas station to fill up the tank.

"Konichiwa do you have any snow tires for motorcycles?" Rosalie asks the clerk at the desk.

"Yeah check in the back good idea gettin' 'im in the summer huh _miss_?" asks the clerk full realizing her gender.

"Umm I beg your pardon,how do you know I'm a girl?" asks Rosalie.

"Well with a bust and curves like that I'd have to guess your a girl " he says teasingly.

"Ahem, anyway I've got my tires I'll just pay for them and the gas and go" Rosalie says fishing some yen out of her pocket to pay the clerk.

Rosalie gets on her bike and rides to a grocery shop thinking along the way.

'Geez another shop I can't go into without sleezy clerks hitting on me like that those hentai bastards' Rosalie thinks to herslef shuddering of the thought of that clerk touching her made her skin crawl.

- two hours later-

'Finally grocery shopping's done and it's about 2:30 I guess I'll get some Ukonomiyaki for my older brother and me to split' Rosalie says hopping on her motorcycle and putting away groceries in the small back trunk of her motorcycle.

Rosalie intantly goes into an ukonomiyaki shop and orders two shrimp uknomiyaki,goes outside and puts the hot uknomiyaki into her trunk.

After an hour in traffic she arrives at her house and places the food on the table and almost like lightening her brother got into his and was wolfing it down quickly, Rosalie on the other hand was quietly savoring her meal,eating it slowly.

Rosalie enters her room and closes the door and hops on her bed pulling off her bandana and relaxing notices something was different about her room.

As if by some strange instinct she instantly goes towards her closet and opens it to find all of her jeans were gone replaced with girly looking dresses and onnarashi tops and skirts.

"LEON WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ALL MY GOOD JEANS YOU JACKASS?!" Rosalie screams at him angrily.

"Those I sold them and replaced them with dresses and skirts and such with the extra money to prove if you go to school in that a guy will find you _kawaii_,whether you want him to or not so don't be to mad sweet little sis, just think of it as an encouragement from the gods to be more girly" Leon explains to her.

"Leon there's a limit you know you didn't have to sell all of my jeans and pants,you coulda asked me ya know!" Rosalie explains to her big brother.

"Gomen nasia,guess I weant a little to far with the onnarashi thing I suppose,oh yeah weather report tommorow it's gonna rain,enjoy the evening showers tonight and get some reading done or something sis" Leon tells his little sis.

"Yeah good night,Leon see you in the morning" Rosalie yawns tiredly swaying into her room.

-End introduction chapter-

(A/N):So how do you like it I know it's short but it's filler anyway remember I need at least three more guys to get the story going you can submit more characters yes tip about me the more reviews I get the more inspiration I get to work on my Ja ne for now sanjiandserea!


	3. I won't let you call me cute!

(A/N):Finally I've got enough boys to start a new chapter domo arigato for everyone that helped with my fic please enjoy the romance and mild comedy and this chapter you'll see why Rosalie's so shy all the time and doen't think she's :I won't let you call me cute!

We again start in Rosalie's room the clock buzzes on the second ring Rosalie slowly rises from her bed yawning and looking out her bedroom window,it was raining.

'I have a feeling something important's going to happen today,but I love the rain it's so calming and smell's nice' Rosalie thinks to herself but then sighs and opens her closet to look at the way girl clothes.

-Rosalie's outfit-

Rosalie puts on a long white blouse that goes a bit past her thighs that has a v-neck with blue floral pattern around the collar of the top,grabs and overall type dress and pulls it over the white blouse grabs a pare of plain white socks that go to her calves,grabs a pair of short low cut leather boots and pulls them on.

Immedaitely Rosalie brushes her hair of tangles knowing curly plus frizzy never made a good impression on anyone,she stuffs her hair down the back of her blouse and grabs a large leather cap and pulls it over her head only showing a shoulder length amount of hair.

Rosalie then gets ou of her room and goes to directly to the kitchen and begins starting to make pancakes for her brother who could not making cereal without somehow burning it she learned after her parents death and soon learned to cook for both of eating she dashes outside gets on her motorcycle and rides to Ouran Academy and putting in one of those bike holder things.(If anyone knows what they're called tell me please!)

As Rosalie enters Ouran she goes to her home room and notes a few snotty girls looking at her outfit comapred to the overly feminine outfit the other girls we're wearing.

Class for Rosalie drawled on a she checked her shcedule 'Time for algebra,then gym,Then Japanese history,lunch,art, Home ec,study hall and finally physcical science,geez that's boring as heck but I'll probably need some good art projects at sixth so I can keep my scholarship' Rosalie thinks to herself.

After first period she was walking down the elaborate halls of ouran four girls approached her as she was getting close to the steps.

"Hey commoner trash be care ful you don't trip!" called one girl pushing her down the stairs with a mean shove,causing her side to go to the wall.

In algebra when Rosalie was almost half asleep another of the girls tugged on Rosalie's hair and pulled a pair of scizzors out her bookbag and whispered.

"Hope you don't get _cut _from class commoner filth!" another girls sneers at her getting ready to cut Rosalie's hair,but Rosalie got up and yanked the scizzors from the girls hands and threw them on the ground and stomped on them.

"Hey you rich snot touch my hair again and I'll have to hurt you" Rosalie warns being woke up from a half nap.

In gym someone trppied her on the track feild causing her shins to get skinned a bit and was shocked no one tried to help her up or even notice at all.

During history there was a pop quiz Rosalie alone got all the answers right.

'Man sometimes I'm glad I got the academic scholarship,art and that sports one' Rosalie thinks proud of herself.

"Ha only a commoner nerd could get all the answers right you filthy inbred little bitch!" a girl sneered at Rosalie.

Rosalie just threw her a cold glare that basically read 'and your calling me the bitch?!' type of look that made the girl quite mad indeed.

at Lunch all four girls tried to psuh Rosalie over and make her land face first in her bento.(Lunch box)Fortunately as her lunch box flew up as she almost tripped she simply extended her hand and caught it simply.

During art she was finally away from the mean girls and trying to think of something that fit the theme of hard as she tried thinking nothing at the school reminded her of frinedship as the bell rang rosalie quietly weant to home ec, just one mean girl was there but was put in a seperate kitchen area much to her we're going to make chocolate sakura blossoms as there first dish filled out the meal plan and ingriedients list.

In study hall she just weant to the library and checked out a romance novel from the vastness of the selection in the libraries as soon as she found it she noted she had 5 minuets left of study hall and quickly checked out that book.

In physical science she swore someone tried to hit her with a pendelum shile she wasn't looking.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

The school bell finally rang but the four girls we're trying to rush her so Rosalie ran past all the libraries and darted past music room one and two and ducked into the third one fourtunately no one was there.

Rosalie was curious the place had many roses,which she adored and decided to sit on a nice comfortable,elegant looking seat with pink cushions and pillows,and quietly opened her romance novel after putting her book bag down beside the soft couch.

After one chapter in the book she fell into a nice quiet peaceful sleep.

- thirty minuets later-

A group of seven boys enetred the room, this was the _new_ host club: The Prince Liam,The twins Alec and Jay Stone,The strong silent guy Yosuke Iwamura,Boy lolita Kazuka Monowaya,Dojo Sieto cool guy and Shadow King Koichi Monsoon.

Suprisingly something felt different to the seven handsome japanese boys all of them we're searching for something that felt out of place and then Liam noticed the girl.

Rosalie's leather hat had fallen of her head and her hair dark curly,thick locks were pulled out and fanning around her on the couch and her overall dress had ridden up on her and her boots we're off next to the book bag with her hands still clutched on her book.

"Well,well,well look we've got our own little sleeping beauty here Hey Dojo do you know anything about this girl here?" Liam asks the twins.

"Yes she's a shy girl doesn't talk very much,she's bullied,as far as I know very poor and she didn't look like this her hair was in a hat and apparently she stuffed it down her dress but she looks prettier like this" Dojo tells the Prince of the club.

"Well I suppose I'll kiss her awake then asks what she's doing in this room" Liam says to his friend Dojo.

Liam leans himslef in closer to Rosalie there noses about 2 inches apart Rosalie yawns and her eyes snap open to find her nose almost touching a boy she'd never even met,instinctively she leaps up unfourtunately into a hug from Liam.

"EEEEEEEEK!" Rosalie screams and pries herself away from the boy.

"Ummm please don't kiss me sir I'm not kawaii enough for a guy like you anyway and I don't know you and you don't know me" Rosalie panicks backing away.

"Oh I've got an idea little princess how about you and me do as characters in this little romance novel do hm?" he asks slyly.

"N-n-n-no thank you s-s-s-sir I'm much to modest and kunekawaii to be around a handsome guy like yourself" Rosalie instantly stutters as Liam tires to scoot closer to her.

"Oh my your very kawaii and what gorgeous saphire colored eyes you have, you don't see that in many women,it's very kawaii" Liam compliments the girl who had scooted away from him to the other side of the couch,messing with her fingers and was blushing beat red.

"Uh s-s-s-sumimasen,I didn't know this place was in use and don't call me kawaii I'm kunekawaii and I know it" Rosalie said getting low self esteem and ready to bolt for the door.

As Rosalie runs the twins begin chasing her fallowed by Liam all dying to ask her questions why she was so shy,why she didn't wear her hair out and why she wouldn't let herself be called kawaii.

Rosalie unfourtunately runs into a table holding three vases Red,Blue and Yellow as the table rattled all three vases fell and shattered.

"Uh-oh poor girl the total of those vases we're twenty four million yen,those we're gonna be auctioned,better pay up" Koichi says asking as if it we're common pocket money.

"I don't own that much not even if I sold all my worldy possesions don't total up to that" Rosalie whimpers fidgeting trying to think of a way to get out of trouble.

"Well,Well as you known when in rome do as the romans do pay for it in work labor" Liam tells her casually sitting in an arm chair.

"I guess I'll have to work till I graduate to pay you guys off huh?" asks Rosalie trembling a bit.

"Yes and you might as well be a _hostess _for the Ouran Host club it might be good for business miss...?" asks Koichi.

"Umm my name's Rosalie and I'm sorry I can't go flirting around with guys it'd totall ruin my reputation as a tomboy" Rosalie puts her hand up in defense.

"Oh who cares break a few rules sometimes" Dojo tells her confidently.

"I can't I'm unattractive,shy and heavens knows my brother will probably ride in on his motorcycle and tear the boy to pieces that suggested I do this!" Rosalie warns her newly met aquantinces.

"Oh you don't think your pretty enough huh?Let's show her Alec" says Jay each of the twins tug her overall dress and leaving her in the long enough blouse to cover her thighs and push her in front of a mirror.

She was awestruck at what she looked like, even Kazuka had hopped on her shoulder's and placed a light blue rose in her hair making her reflection of the combined emotions made her blush cherryish.

"Wow Rosalie-chwan you look really Su-pa kawaii like that dress like that more often,you are really airashii(pretty)" complimets Kazuka on her appearance.

"No one's ever really told me I was airashii before other than my brother,but I'll never get a guy to like me I'm so unfeminine" she sighs depreedly.

"Why don't you try something more feminine then?" Liam asks Rosalie.

"I have before when I was 14 I was on the ryhtmic gymnastics team,but unfourtunately I was such a klutz I tripped over the _air _itslef causing my feminine skills to plummate deep in the earth,and I've always preferred boyish things mostly" Rosalie explains her tomboyishness.

"Ah we see but what kind of name is Rosalie anyway it sound really foreign?" Jay and Alec ask at the same time.

"Well my mom was Italian and she wanted me to have a name based on romantic culture so she named Rosalie after the flower rose,which is also my nickname,my dad's japanese that's how I got the eye and hair color combination" she also explains her namesake and appearnce.

"How kawaii oh yes tommorow whether you want to or not your going to be a su-pa kawaii hostess" Liam tells her now shooing her out the door of the music room.

"We'll see you here at four o'clock tommrow don't be late we have a cosplay to do!" the whole club tells her as Rosalie goes home after an exhausting first day at Ouran.

-End chapter 2-

(A/N): How'd you like that ladies and gents?Did I get your character right?Oh what cosplay should the host club do first?I thank you all for reading if your interested here's Leon's bio.

Name:Leon Baratino.

Age:19

Looks:Emerald green eyes and mud brown hair that's quite shagg,muscular and tan as well.

Height:6'2

Weight:170(most of it's muscle and height.)


End file.
